


You're My Lord

by Diana924



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Light BDSM, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Pre-Season/Series 01, Secrets, p0rn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> William non si era mai sentito amato da suo padre</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Lord

William non si era mai sentito amato da suo padre.  
  
Suo padre lo incolpava di quello che era accaduto, non perdeva occasione per sminuirlo e sebbene lui fosse innamorato di Claire Reisen avrebbe preferito che suo padre lo consultasse prima di decidere il suo fidanzamento con Claire. Gabriel Whale era uno degli uomini più potenti di Vega, un soldato, un uomo che si era fatto da sé, un leader nato, e lui … lui cos’era?  
  
Per questo si era rivolto a Gabriel, Gabriel gli dava quel senso di protezione di amore che avrebbe dovuto dargli suo padre, Gabriel aveva bisogno di lui e sapeva farlo sentire amato e al sicuro, ogni volta che portava a termine un incarico per lui lo gratificava con un sorriso che per William valeva più di mille parole, per questo aveva scelto di seguire Gabriel e non suo padre.  
  
“ Il mio Signore sei tu, non mio padre “ dichiarò dopo la funzione degli Accoliti Neri prima di inginocchiarsi, che gli altri sperassero pure nel Prescelto, lui aveva Gabriel, e tanto bastava,  
  
“ Il mio Signore sei tu, non mio padre “ ripeté mentre abbracciava con reverenza le gambe dell’altro prima di rivolgergli uno sguardo implorante, voleva solo che Gabriel capisse quanto gli fosse riconoscente, per lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, aveva tradito gli ideali di Vega per Gabriel e l’avrebbe rifatto.  
  
“ Il mio Signore sei tu, non mio padre “ disse per la terza volta prima di abbassare con reverenza i pantaloni dell’arcangelo, l’altro lo stava lasciando fare pensò William prima di abbassare anche l’intimo dell’altro, voleva toccarlo, voleva che l’altro comprendesse quanto lui gli fosse legato, avrebbe fatto di tutto per l’altro. Gabriel era uno degli esseri più potenti al mondo e tra tutti aveva scelto lui, l’insignificante figlio di David Whale, lui per guidare le sue forze, solo lui.  
  
Non disse niente mentre lo accoglieva nella sua bocca, era una sensazione meravigliosa sentirlo così mentre l’altro lentamente gli accarezzava i capelli, continuò a succhiare con entusiasmo mentre i suoi sensi si inebriavano del sapore dell’arcangelo, era così grande, così grosso, se non fosse stato abituato a farlo sarebbe soffocato ma la pratica lo aveva preparato. Dove non arrivava con la labbra si aiutava con le mani per poi portarle attorno all’altro. Gemette quando strinse le natiche dell’altro, chiedendogli, implorandolo di scopargli la bocca e Gabriel obbedì.  
  
Gli tenne la testa ferma mentre si spingeva contro di lui, sempre più a forte, sempre più a fondo mentre lui cercava di compiacerlo come meglio poteva, sapeva che era solo un umano ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per Gabriel, ogni suo gemito era come se mandasse una scarica di adrenalina lungo il corpo dell’arcangelo che in conseguenza di quella si muoveva con più forza e più determinazione.  
  
Quando lo sentì venire fu pronto ad ingoiare tutto, il seme di un arcangelo non doveva andare sprecato, non quello del suo Signore pensò William osservandolo, padre, Signore, amante, Gabriel era tutto per lui e lui poteva ripagarlo solamente con amore incondizionato, non aveva nient’altro pensò mentre si passava le dita sulle labbra per pulirle, era venuto nei pantaloni ma non gl’importava, l’unica cosa che contava era compiacere Gabriel.  
  
“ Molto bene William ma … sai che devi essere punito per quello, non ti ho mai ordinato di venire “ sussurrò Gabriel mentre gli accarezzava la testa come si faceva con un cane fedele, e lui era un cane, il cane più fedele dell’arcangelo.  
  
“ Se devo essere punito allora che sia tu a punirmi Gabriel, il mio Signore sei tu, non mio padre “ sussurrò per l’ennesima volta prima di sentire le labbra dell’arcangelo su di sé, per Gabriel avrebbe fatto di tutto, anche andare contro Claire, contro suo padre, persino contro Vega, anzi l’aveva già fatto e non riusciva a pentirsene, anzi.


End file.
